


打猎抹布一则

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ramsay Bolton Bottom, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Summary: 男孩子在外面要保护好自己喔
Relationships: 抹布 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	打猎抹布一则

北境的夏天适合打猎，Ramsay常常以此为借口在外连续几天不回。他喜欢打猎的感觉，搭好箭，瞄准，射击。最初他练习射箭的时候总在意有没有射中靶心，直到他开始打猎才发现一次没射中根本没有什么可计较的，猎物是活的，看它们徒劳挣扎十分有趣，一箭毙命则失去了许多乐趣。

他在林子里寻找那只被他射中了一条腿的东西，那毛茸茸的家伙跑的太快以至于他还没认清那到底是狼还是什么，总之是很奇怪。他以往不会走得太远，泪河一岸的树林茂密幽深，人们都说这里面有先民的鬼魂出没。

他再一次看到那只奇怪的生物，拉起弓来，没有意识到自己已经离家很远了。

疼痛来得十分突然，Ramsay甚至来不及接受有人从背后袭击了他的事实。他的弓被丢到远处，箭袋被解了下来，他的脑袋里一片空白，没有思考的能力，茫然不知所措。他不知道那是什么人，想干什么。他没有钱，也没有打到猎物，如果要让他交出钱财，他不知道要如何才能幸免于难。等他抬起头的时候，发现两个穿戴深色衣裳，蒙着半张脸的男人正在打量着他。

Ramsay凭直觉判断这两个人不是平民，不然他们是不会这种打扮的。

那两个人看着Ramsay，发笑起来，其中一个男人上前踢了他一脚，踩住了他的手。另一个男人则压住了Ramsay想反抗的双腿，掏出刀子在他的身上比划。

也许我以后也得随身带着刀才行。Ramsay想着，放弃反抗。

那男人似乎对着一个安静顺从的男孩觉得无趣，扔掉了刀子。Ramsay看着男人解开了裤子露出那根生殖器让他去舔，他照做了。另一个男人则扒下了他的衣裤，Ramsay看不到那个男人在做什么，但是他能猜到。但他没有猜到远不及他想的疼。男人就着唾沫把鸡巴插进了他的屁股里，Ramsay不知道那个男人这样干自己和他干女人是不是一个感觉，但是他敢说自己还是更愿意干女人。他配合着用舌头把男人的鸡巴和蛋都舔了个遍，然后用嘴巴含起来吸吮吞吐，那腥臊味儿和性器的大小弄得他想吐，但他能忍住，他闻过更恶心的味道，还见过更猎奇的姿势。如果是我做的话会比这更可怕，这两个男人肯定不知道我在想什么，Ramsay得意地想。

他甚至轻轻地笑了，男人为此打了他耳光，骂他是欠操的婊子。

婊子被操是要收钱的，或许我应该向他们索要钱财。Ramsay想着，但这不是一个好机会。

男人在Ramsay的嘴里射了，他强迫男孩吞下他的精液，并把剩下的液体抹在了他的脸上。另一个男人则更用力地在男孩的屁眼里抽插着，发出的声音在寂静的深林里显得像有什么野兽在性交。

最终那男人射了出来，男人笑着把精液射在他的衣服上。Ramsay对被弄脏衣服的感觉很是不满，但他没有说什么，只是为自己做手活，看起来完全沉浸在性交快感的余韵里。

男人似乎很满意，站起来提自己的裤子，和他的同伴笑着说这意外的收获很是美味。完全没有注意到男孩拿起了他扔掉的刀。


End file.
